mypediafandomcom-20200213-history
Sesame Streeet Episode 0811
Sesame Streeet Episode Number: 811 Plot: Big Bird arrives at the ranch in New Mexico and makes friends with the animals. Air Date: December 22, 1975 Season: Season 7 (1975 - 1976) Sponsors: G, K, 6 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The truck arrives at the ranch in New Mexico where Spanish-speaking people are waiting. Luis greets his relatives with hugs, and introduces them to his friends. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird is introduced to Luis' relatives. He attempts to greet them in Spanish, but they understand each other in spite of the language barrier. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A group of Hispanic children pick members for their baseball team. A new kid, Ramon, joins them. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Roberta shows Gordon how to make bread in the horno (oven). The stone dome can hold a lot of heat, and the bread is ready in 20 minutes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Stop-motion: in a park, a garbage man puts litter in a trash can. (Part 1) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|G for Goat |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Stop-motion: in a park, a man reads a newspaper, then shamelessly drops it on the ground. A little girl finds this disgusting, and puts the newspaper in the trash bin. (Part 2) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Old West: Sinister Sam is looking for the biggest man in the saloon. The frightened customers point him towards Big Barney, who's cowering under the table. When Sam discovers that Barney is the biggest man there, he gives him a hat: "This ol' hat here don't fit me. I thought maybe you could use it, huh? I'll see you, fellers." Sinister Sam leaves the baffled customers behind. "Now, that's a nice gesture," one says. "He's a little weird, but he's okay after all, isn't he?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A gorilla who knows G words applies for a job. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Prairie dog Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Luis, Gordon, Maria, and Bob sing "It's a Wonderful Place," happy to be visiting New Mexico. Oscar has a different take on the atmosphere ("It's a yucky old place!"). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Queen of Six explores her garden. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Michael Landon and the Bonanza cast add two horses and one horse to make three horses. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A red PELI and an explosive GRO form the word PELIGRO. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Count sings "The Song of the Count." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon and Bob have picked up some items which they think Oscar would like, such as old tires and straw. However, Mrs. Romo shows them how to re-use them: the tires can be cut up to make a feeding trough, or a basket, or a pair of sandals. The only thing they can find for Oscar is a chewing gum wrapper. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Alice Braithwaite Goodyshoes displays a G, for "good." She gets kissed by a monster, who says, "Gee, that was good!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Mad Painter #6 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|G for giggle (voice of Allen Swift) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover the Assistant: Grover volunteers to assist the Amazing Mumford in his suspension act. Grover will get on top of a platform, and Mumford will pull the pillar off from underneath, and the platform will not fall. The trick works, so Grover decides to try it himself, with Herry Monster as his assistant. Grover can't pull it off, and Herry falls. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter G drawing with kid voice-over (edited) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A minstrel sings about a fox who outsmarts a crow. Artist: John Korty |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Sluggo the Great" (David) puts on his baseball gear, but isn't sure which body parts to put them on. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An owl flies, carrying a sign that says "PELIGRO." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A farmer takes care of baby calves. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|What Do You Do With a Pet? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Luis talks to the viewer about the adobe house he and his friends are going to help his grandfather build. Besides adobe, the house is also made of wood and cement. Oscar perks up when he hears that the adobe bricks are made of mud, but becomes frustrated when he learns the bricks are used to build the house. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie prepares to go to the laundromat, putting numerous things in the laundry basket, including storybooks, cookies, his boots, and a radio. Before long, the basket has no room for the laundry, so Ernie decides to go play baseball instead. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Young MacDonald Went to Town" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Bob encounters Big Bird looking very lonely. He wants to "go over there and make friends with them," but feels shy. Bob sings an uplifting song, "Don't Be Afraid to Make Friends," which boosts Big Bird's confidence. He musters up the courage to introduce himself to the ... chickens. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A lost man in the desert (Jim Thurman) asks a stranger for directions to the city. He builds a pretend city out of sand to show what it looks like. As it turns out, the stranger is an alien. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mr. Hooper identifies some friends Big Bird is introducing to him over the telephone. The friends are farm animals, and a few people. At the same time, The Count counts all of Big Bird's friends. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|K for keyhole, ketchup, and kitten |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A road runner runs. Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|K for kite |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Bert says that he and Ernie are looking at the "Mysterious Nose-Snatcher." Ernie, disagreeing, walks closer and closer to the camera to see. His face begins to black out the screen...but when he moves back into view, his nose is missing! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Luis herds a flock of sheep into the corral. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"That's About the Size of It" Artist: Bud Luckey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Sometimes, when you want to get somewhere, you need a bridge." Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A magician tries to make six circles disappear. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|G for Gorilla (in man suit) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|At twilight, everyone talks about their great day inside the house. Maria announces the sponsors. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide